


Lucky Number Three

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut Rin, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Scene, Either way works fine, Fingerfucking, Haru is just the fucking King, Haru is the Dirty Talk Master, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multi, Or the Fucking King, Out of Character, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, Super Dirty Talk, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Haru, Top/Bottom Nitori, bottom rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like that, don't you?" Haru asks, and Nitori's not sure who he's talking to. "Getting fucked in front of your kouhai-- squeezing me so tight-- want that big cock inside your asshole all to yourself like a greedy slut--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm really sorry. I'm supposed to finish a few prompts, but this idea shot into my head and then I just finished it within two days. I try to finish my prompts as quick as possible.)
> 
> If you pay close attention, you'll realize that Rin's literally not saying a single word which is hilarious if you ask me.

Nitori doesn't know how he got into this situation in the first place, but he feels his cock swell in excitement as he watches his senpai Rin getting pounded by Haru into the mattress, watches Rin's legs jump and his asshole flutter with each thrust of Haru's big cock into him on his very own bed.

The boy grips his sex through the fabric of his pants and squeezes once hard as he hears Rin let out a particular high scream, the other male hitting the sweet spots inside his hole every time with each thrust.

He jumps when locking eyes with Haru, yet keeps his hand firm on his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" Haru asks, and Nitori's not sure who he's talking to. "Getting fucked in front of your kouhai-- squeezing me so tight-- want that big cock inside your asshole all to yourself like a greedy slut--"

He didn't know Haru could say things like those, but Nitori doesn't complain as Rin starts weeping like a child yet pushes himself back against Haru's cock, greedy just like he said.

"Look at him, making him so hot for you. Cock already fat and wet in his pants-- wants to fuck you, fill you up and breed you like the whore you are--"

There's a smile ghosting over Haru's face as he watches Rin's asshole choke him while he forces his way back inside.

He has Rin's leg thrown over his shoulder while the man is lying on his side, red and swollen eyes slowly opening and watching Nitori pull out his cock.

His mouth is filling with drool as his eyes lock onto the pulsing sex in Nitori's hand shaking and drooling like a newborn child, as if he couldn't wait to taste it.

Haru doesn't miss the look, and he begins to pistol harder into the male and make him scream anew. "So greedy for more cock, want to choke on it, don't you? Want Nitori fuck into you until you can't breathe anymore, right, Rin?"

The black-haired beckons Nitori over with a nod of his head and then forces Rin's mouth open with a thumb.

"Come on, Nitori, fuck that whore hole," he says and pulls out Rin's tongue. "Squirt your milk inside and make him swallow it all, make his belly all round like a woman's."

Nitori doesn't know what to think anymore, doesn't know what his body is doing as he stumbles forward and guides his throbbing cock to Rin's open mouth, spit all over his face.

He hesitates a few inches before the male, but then sees Haru nod out of the corner of his eye, his hips now still and waiting.

"It's okay, Nitori, do it," he says, and for a moment he sounds like the Haru he actually knows, the one with the cool voice and calm face. "Talk to him. He likes it."

The boy swallows before nodding, and then rubs the head of his cock on Rin's tongue, watches him eagerly lapping at it like a child.

"Rin-senpai," Nitori says and swallows again, a shudder running down his spine. "Take my cock, please. Take this man's cock into your mouth."

He thrusts inside as far as he can, his hips slapping against Rin's face and any shame and shyness gone as he sighs in bliss and grabs the man's red hair, pushes him back onto his cock with force. "Rin-senpai, your mouth is hot-- your throat so soft--"

Haru watches with triumph Rin getting fucked on both ends, and then starts to pistol back inside him again, the walls now tighter and the squeeze harder since Rin has now two cocks he can taste and take care of.

He enjoys watching Rin choke and drool on Nitori's cock, loves the muffled moans and screams leaving his filled mouth.

Rin's cock is already lying spent on his stomach, unable to get it up anymore - still he keeps begging for more.

Truly a slut, Haru thinks.

"Look at you, Rin, taking us both so well, swallowing our cocks so eagerly," Haru breathes and grips Rin's hips tighter, forcing him further onto his cock. "Want to do that all day long, don't you?"

Rin nods silently, keeping his mouth open for Nitori to fuck into him without any resistance.

"I never knew, Rin-senpai," the boy sighs as he pushes deeper with each thrust. "If I had known you were so eager for cock, I would have given it to you on the first day-- thrown you onto the floor and spread your asshole with my cock--"

"Do you hear that, Rin?" Haru asks and smiles. "Nitori will fuck you whenever you want-- Fill you up before and after training, give you all his milk and keep you satisfied. Do you want that? Nitori's milk?"

Rin nods again and grips the bed sheets tighter while he's being pushed around like a doll, fucked on both sides and being filled up with cock.

His body shakes whenever he feels or tastes drops of pre-cum, can't wait to be filled up with buckets of sperm from both.

"Can I do it whenever I want, Rin-senpai? Sneak into your room and open you up while you're fast asleep? Or force your mouth onto my cock while we're in the bus?" Nitori's hips shake, his orgasm close. His own words are arousing him. "Wanna empty inside you, watch your gaping holes drip with my cum."

It doesn't take long before he comes inside Rin, paints the insides of his mouth with his white cum and moans long, his already high voice slipping even higher.

The red-haired eagerly swallows it all, doesn't even let a single drop exit his mouth, even suckles on Nitori's cock thoroughly before he lets him pull out.

Haru has stopped moving his hips when he noticed Nitori coming and now watches the scene in front of him in awe, eyes hooded and mouth open as his raged breath slips through.

Rin licks his lips and then lets his head fall to the side, starts to lap at Nitori's cock again, as if asking to fuck his throat a second time.

The boy shudders, his sex twitching eagerly again. His head shots up as he realises that Haru's talking to him.

"Nitori," he says and pulls out, his cock making a popping sound as it slides past the rim of Rin's asshole. "Do you want that hole, too? It feels amazing."

Grabbing the boy by the wrist, Haru pulls him over, presenting Nitori Rin's gaping hole by hooking his fingers inside and stretching it apart.

It's making smacking sounds like a mouth waiting eagerly for its dish, and Nitori swallows quietly, the cock in his hand getting hard again.

With Rin displayed like this right in front of him like a present, he can't help it, and he just wants to dive right inside and taste the hole with his cock, but then he notices Haru still being erect himself and hesitates. "Haruka-san, yours-- your cock is still--"

Haru lets go of Rin's asshole and instead stands behind Nitori, grabs his hips and pushes them forward until the plumply head of the boy's cock is nudging Rin's rim.

"It's okay, Nitori," Haru says and pushes further, listens to both Nitori's and Rin's broken mewls as the boy slowly settles inside. "You will help me out."

He watches his own cock rub along the crack of Nitori's ass and sighs, letting the moans of the other two wash over him like a sweet song.

"Rin-senpai, your asshole is so tight-- takes me in, swallows me-- so good--" Nitori breathes, slowly starts to move his hips on his own as he pulls out to the tip and then thrusts back inside, watching carefully how he's steadily fucking into Rin's tight asshole, hugging him so close like he's always belonged there.

And he tells himself that he does, can't count on two hands how many times he has already imagined fucking Rin's brains out day and night, after school, between training, before going to sleep.

It was all in his head, but now he's actually stretching Rin's asshole apart with his shaking cock, fucks inside and hears Rin moan and whimper like a girl - all because of him.

Nitori shudders when he feels Haru's cock nudging the rim of his own asshole from behind, and it's probably Rin making him mad with lust that he turns his head to the older male and says, "Haruka-san, do you want to fuck my ass? You can, I don't mind. If Rin-senpai feels so good taking a cock, then it will probably feel good for me too."

Haru smiles small and then pulls Nitori in for a kiss, licks into his throat without effort and makes the boy mewl, his hips stuttering as he keeps fucking into Rin like a broken record.

"I'm glad you said that," he sighs, and Nitori's wondering when he got a grab of the lube, because suddenly a sticky finger is thrusting into his asshole without warning or mercy.

It's foreign and feels weird at first, but Haru's unbelievably skillful as he thrusts inside and hooks them in like a gaff, pulls at Nitori's assrim like it's a fish he's trying to capture.

He's tugging and pushing, making Nitori's asshole all loose and mushy, and the boy has stopped fucking Rin because the stimulation is too distracting and simply too much.

"What a sweet, little cunt," Haru breathes into Nitori's ear, his fingers steadily moving. "You're too used to this, aren't you? Probably fucked your own fingers inside, stretched yourself like a little slut-- or maybe with a bottle or a banana, made yourself nicely loose and thought of getting fucked, didn't you? _Whore_ \--"

Nitori shudders under that rough voice, and even though it's not true, he nods, simply because Haru's voice is so convincing.

He's moving his hips jerkily - first into Rin's sweet asshole, and then back onto Haru's magical fingers.

"More, Haruka-san," he moans and then shudders as the other male bites his ear, a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, you like that, getting fucked like that, being insulted like that-- love being called slut and whore, you dirty bitch." He pushes in one more finger, now three writhing inside him. "Can't wait to fuck that loose ass, when it squeezes down on me and milks my fat cock-- just as greedy as Rin, aren't you? Want that delicious milk fill you up?"

Nitori nods again, mouth standing open in silent moans. "Want your cock-- big and fat, fucking me--"

Haru groans and thrusts deeper, his cock already painful against Nitori's ass cheek.

"Gonna fuck you raw, all red and swollen until you're gaping and bleeding, and then keep fucking you-- _fuck_ \--"

His thread of patience finally snaps, and he pulls his fingers out and pushes Nitori onto Rin, who moans as the boy slips deeper into him, takes his cock and thrusts all the way home and hears satisfactorily to Nitori's choked scream as he's being taken care of from both sides.

Rin is just lying spent on the bed, letting Haru fuck both him and Nitori since the boy is now too weak to do that himself.

The black-haired guides the both of them; as he pushes into Nitori's tight, little ass, Nitori's pushing into Rin, making them both scream out in pleasure.

Nitori's asshole around his cock is just as he imagined, tight and unused, and he loves being the first one fucking into those sloppy and wet walls and make the boy's belly grow in size as he thrusts inside.

"You're both just greedy sluts, want me to fuck you until you can't walk anymore." Haru licks his lips and speeds up. "Don't worry, gonna give you that, fuck you unconscious and then keep fucking you until you're awake again-- fuck you so hard, my needy bitches."

Nitori and Rin are clinging to each other, drooling and mewling and letting Haru fuck them thoroughly, the room filled with squirting noises and screams.

"Rin-senpai, Haruka-san, feels so good-- cock and ass-- more, wanna more, in my ass-- my dirty, little ass-- Haruka-san--"

He screams as Rin tightens around him, followed by a dry orgasm, his cock too limb to to anything at all.

But Nitori still feels it, feels the squeeze and choke, and with the stimulation from both sides, he comes hard, spurting inside Rin's asshole while his own is tightening around Haru, almost making it impossible to thrust properly, but he keeps going.

Haru keeps fucking, the scene in front of him only arousing him more, and he speeds up.

"Yeah, give Rin your milk, Nitori-- fill him up like I'll fill you in a minute, squirt my milk into your asspussy and breed you-- then you're mine, just like Rin you'll be my bitch--"

Nitori is tired, his body aching, yet he keeps moving his hips towards Haru's thrusts and helps him fuck deeper. "Yes, Haruka-san, your bitch-- breed me, make me round and fat, give me your milk--"

With one last thrust, Haru empties inside the boy with all he's got, milks his cum inside and covers Nitori in it, his walls now all white and soaked, just like they're supposed to.

He sighs deep, pushes Rin and Nitori as far into the mattress as he can, and then pulls his cock out, watches Nitori's wide open asshole drool with his sperm.

He smiles breathlessly as his eyes roam over the boys in front of him, almost on the verge of consciousness.

"My bitches."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
